Mentiras y medias verdades
by Dessiel
Summary: De vez en cuando Nitori va a su casa por petición de su hermano mayor, pero cada vez que regresa, lo hace con alguna herida, Rin quiere ayudar, pero Nitori se niega a decirle la verdad a us a dorado sempai
1. Chapter 1

-Ai!- rin llamo a su compañero de habitación al entrar en ella, no lo había visto en todo el día y durante el fin de semana el joven de cabellos grises fue a su casa ya que según Aichirou "su hermano mayor lo necesitaba con urgencia" a rin le pareció algo extraño, Ai nunca hablaba acerca de su familia y menos de su hermano mayor, de echo hace poco que se enteró que lo tenia, rin siempre pensó que nitori era hijo único.

Ai! Aichirou! Estas aquí! – volvió a llamar rin.

En el baño matsuoka-sempai!- contesto nitori- en un momento salgo!

No está bien – contesto rin- solo quería ver si ya habías vuelto.

Buenos días Matsuoka- sempai! – dijo Nitori saliendo del baño

Rin – dijo Rin con un tono serio

He? – pregunto confundido nitori

Si yo te llamo por tu nombre de pila, tu debes hacer lo mismo, cuantas veces te lo he dijo – comento Rin con un tono molesto pero sin leventar la voz

Lo siento Rin- sempai – contesto Nitori con una sonrisa

Ai? – pregunto Rin

Si , Rin sempai – contesto Nitori

Aun no desempacas? – pregunto el pelirojo apuntando hacia el bolso que esta tirado a un lado de la habitación.

Ha.. pues .. bueno.. – tartamudeo nitori

Te he dicho mil veces que manejes mejor tu desorden, oh tendré que decirle al capitán mikoshiba que me cambie de habitación.- comento Rin rascándose la cabeza.

NO! NO! LO ORDENO ENSEGUIDA! – respondió nitori

Bien – fue todo lo que dijo Rin, la verdad era que jamás se atrevería a cambiar habitación, muy en el fondo quería a nitori, de cierta forma a veces le recordaba a su hermana, pero Nitori era nitori, su nitori, jamas podría dejarlo, el chico era un desastre sin él, él era un desastre sin nitori.

Ha! – exclamo nitori sacando a rin de sus pensamientos

Ai? – estas bien? – pregunto rin

Si.. si sempai – dijo Nitori.

No me mientas Ai, que tienes? Es tu mano? – cuenstiono rin al ver como nitori se trataba de ocultar su extremidad.

Muestramela – ordeno rin con voz seria

No es nada sempai en serio – dijo nitori.

MUESTRAMELA – dijo rin alzando mas la voz, a lo que nitori no tuvo mas opción que mostrarle su lastimada muñeca a rin

Pero que carajos! Como te hiciste esto! – exclamo rin, al ver que la muñeca de nitori esta morada

Me cai, en mi casa, yo y mi hermano estábamos acomodando unos muebles y pues uno de ellos se cayo sobre mi mano. Mi hermano me llevo al médico y dijo que no era grave, solo esta morada por el golpe.- explico nitori

Un accidente? – dijo rin mientras examinaba la muñeca de nitori

Si, sempai, un accidente – dijo nitori avitando la mirada de rin. No quería mentirle a su sempai, pero si sabia la verdad las cosas se pondrían feas, incluso puede que hasta lo odiara y lo dejara solo, ya había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, no podía darse el lujo de perder a alguien mas, menos a rin, no a su rin.

De acuerdo, déjame yo te ayudo, ponde una toalla mojada para que no te hinche – contesto rin

De acuerdo sempai – contesto nitori sonriendo. Rin estaba preocupado por él?

Si, si como sea, pero debes tener cuidado – dijo rin

Si Rin Sempai! – dijo nitori yendo a buscar una toalla para su muñeca.

Rin observaba como su kohai hacia lo que le acababa de ordenar, la verdad no se tragaba esa historia de un accidente, la muñeca de nitori tenía marcas que no se parecían en nada a que algo había caído sobre ella, mas bien eran como un agarre, alguien había lastimado a nitori, y este no quería contarle, un sentimiento de ira mesclado con tristeza lo invadió, alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a nitori, a su dulce y tierno nitori, él cual nunca hace daño, él que nunca se enojaba o pensaba mal de alguien. Él que simpre estaba para rin incluso cuando él lo trataba como nada, quien en el mundo se atrevía a lastimar tan bello ser, y por otro lado, Nitori no confiaba en él. Por que mentirle o acaso estaba protegiendo a esa persona? Tal vez nitori tenía miedo?

Sempai? – de nuevo la voz de nitori lo saco de sus pensamiento – sempai? Ocurre algo?

Ai – fue todo lo que dijo rin, acercándose a nitori para abrasarlo – si algo anduviera mal, si algo te molestara o si ALGUIEN te estuviera molestando, me lo dirías verdad? Confías en mi verdad?

Sempai – dijo nitori – _no puede ser.. no puede ser.. no puede haberse dado cuenta – _claro que si sempai, yo confió en ti

Bien – dijo rin soltando a su kohai – ahora vamos a ordenar tus cosas.

Está bien sempai – contesto Nitori algo confundido, apretando el agarre a la toalla que tenía en su muñeca _no dejare que lo sepa, jamás dejare que rin lo sepa._ Eran los pensamientos que tenía nitori mientras se acercaba a rin para ordenar su bolso.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 . marcas

Nitori por que estas usando eso? Cuestiono Rin, estaban en practica de natación y nitori llevaba puesto un traje de pieza completa y un par de shorts (como los que usan los sufistas)

Por nada en especial sempai – contesto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Ummm – fue todo lo que dijo Rin, nitori estaba actuando cada dia mas raro, hace 2 dias sin ir mas atrás mientras dormían, Rin se despertó a media noche por que nitori estaba teniendo pesadillas, y al parecer una muy mala, cuando intento despertarlo nitori prácticamente salto de su cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, rin pregunto si recordaba lo que había soñado, pero nitori le dijo que no. Rin no le dio mucha importancia ya que muchas personas no recuerdan las cosas que sueñan, sin embargo anoche nitori volvió a tener una pesadilla, esta vez despertó por su cuenta, pero rin, desde la litera de abajo, podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de nitori, tratando de no despertarlo, aunque ¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que nitori, no…. Ai estaba sufriendo y él no podía ayudarlo? Y ahora vestido asi, de echo ahora que rin lo meditaba, durante toda la semana Nitori a estabo vistiendo raro, por lo general el joven de cabellos grises lleva short y una polera de mangas cortas , sin embargo esta semana solo Ha llevado puesto un buzo que le queda por lo demás grande y unas playeras de mangas largas …..

BIEN CHICOS A LAS DUCHAS! – el grito de Mikoshiba saco a rin del análisis que estaba haciendo, se giro para ver a nitori, pero este no estaba en ningún lugar.

Capitán! –llamo rin

Que sucede matsuoka? – pregunto el de cabellos rojos

Has visto a nitori? – pregunto rin

Nitori ? ah—creo que ya salio – contesto mikoshiba

Ah ok… gracias – dijo rin antes de salir corriendo detrás de nitori. –_de seguro se fue a duchar a los dormitorios, debo hablar con él_ – pensaba rin mientras corría, cuando diviso la puerta del cuento que compartía con nitori no lo pensó mucho y abrió la puerta de un golpe, dentro de la habitación estaba nitori, quitándose el traje de natación, al ver a rin parado en la puerta quedo petrificado, rin-sempai lo estaba mirando, no, a él no, no específicamente a él. Mientras Rin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo de nitori, está cubierto de moretones, unos más notorios que otros, unos apunto de desaparecer y otros que parecían ser muy recientes

Qué? – fue lo único que alcanzo a articular Rin, antes de que nitori fuera a refugiarse directo al baño

Nitori! abre la puerta! NITORI! – gritaba rin tratando de abrir la puerta que nitori había cerrado tras él

Déjame tranquilo! – grito nitori desde el otro lado.

Quien te hizo eso! – grito nuevamente Rin.

No es asunto tuyo, sempai por favor déjame solo! – dijo nitori en un hilo de voz, indicio de que iba a comenzar a llorar, lo que no demoro mucho, ya que rin podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de su kohai a través de la puerta que los separaba

Por favor nitori, Aiichirou… déjame ayudarte, sea o que sea, o quien sea que te esta haciendo daño, por favor déjame ayudarte – decía rin mientras sentía que él también, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, esto ya se estaba escapando de las manos, nadie podía lastimar a Aiichirou, nadie.

Sempai, por favor – decía nitori entre sollozos, solo olvida lo que viste, por favor.

Rin no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, dejarlo pasar? Acaso nitori estaba loco? O es que acaso… los ojos de rin se abrieron como platos al percatarse, en un principio rin pensó que el atacante de nitori era solo alguien random, algún tipo del colegio que se las daba de mantón, pero ahora que escuchaba a nitori… acaso… acaso nitori estaba tratando de proteger a su atacante.? No eso no podía ser.. no podía ser! , pero entonces otra pregunta surgió en la cabeza de rin que le helo hasta la sangre…

Pero él se negaba a que fuera verdad, no podía esto no podía estar pasando, no a nitori.. no a su Aiichirou..


End file.
